garrys_mod_zombie_apocalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
Luke
"You know what? Forget this. No point of arguing. You better just accept the facts, we're leaving." '' ''--Luke, after David protests being exiled from Black Mesa Sigma.https://youtu.be/5UUHnNVAc-M?list=PLl7tPKKmq7yEHF06oa-45Gdu8QE97IxPF&t=2003 Luke is one of the main protagonists in ''Season 5''. He has yet to make another appearance again in the zombie series. He bears the appearance of an FBI Agent, FBI cap, black coat, dark-blue sweater with his badge hanging from the front and dark-brown pants with light brown boots. He appears to be slightly overweight. Later in the season, he loses some pounds, and sports a green shirt with jeans. He is voiced by Willie Iam Pre-Apocalypse Sometime prior to the apocalypse, Luke joined the Federal Bureau of Investigation. He likely served extensively in either law enforcement or the military prior to this in order to get a career at the FBI. He was on an FBI case before the outbreak, investigating a man who had his jugular ripped out. However, while Luke was investigating, the man came back from the dead and attacked him, forcing Luke to put him down before he could be bit. Post-Apocalypse Luke arrived at Black Mesa Sigma three days prior to David and Connor. He was taken in for quarantine, despite his protests. Sometime before David arrived, Luke snuck around the base to investigate what was going on away from the public, however he apparently was caught. The day David arrives at the base, Luke is outside the base, when he suddenly he encountered an infected that managed to get out the base. After putting down the infected, he meets David Hawkings. Luke and David make acquaintances of each other, but, while walking through the base, suddenly find Connor murdering one of the guards on the roof. The two chase after him, and find him in General Robertson's room, about to shoot the General. David quickly knocks out Connor and saves the General. Despite David saving the General, he is outraged and exiles the three from the island. David and Luke decide they won't leave without a fight, and decide to investigate what the military has been secretly researching in the basement of the facility. After fighting several guards and scientists, they find a massive portal to another entire world, where they find strange alien creatures known as Antlions. The two fight the antlions, and escape back through the portal. It is unknown what happens after this, but they are likely captured and knocked out. They are then thrown on a beach on the mainland with a still unconscious Connor. Luckily, the three are saved by a good Samaritan named Carson, who takes them to his house. David and Luke explore the house, speculating on the location of it's owner, unbeknownst to them Carson, who still hadn't returned to the house. Afterwards, Luke volunteers to keep watch while David and Connor sleep, however, he drinks himself to sleep. While Luke sleeps, David goes out to explore the house and meets Carson. After David and Carson are injured fighting an Antlion Guard, Luke presumably aids the two, and after Carson awakes the two discuss a nearby cave entrance, where the antlions may possibly have come from. Although nobody seems to know where Connor has went, they decide to go into the caves, after David wakes up, anyways via the basement of the house. They find a large mine hidden below the basement, which they explore into. They find a large cave which the antlions have been converting into their nest, where they have been laying new eggs and raising Antlion Grubs. Luke and his friends fight their way through various nests and mine tunnels, and battle not only antlions, but headcrab zombies of, presumably, the deceased miners. While walking through the Antlion caves, they are suddenly chased by an Antlion Guardian, who is potentially the queen of the nest. They narrowly escape the Guardian, and find an elevator to the surface. When they reach the surface, they find a large bridge stretching across the valley, where an entire Combine army is moving across the bridge, with gunships, striders, and elite soldiers, possibly being transported via a large portal near the area. The three fight their way through a large military outpost, interestingly full of very fresh bodies, overrun with antlions. While David and the rest sleep, Luke goes out to explore, planning on returning. However, he was knocked out, and awoke in a military cell in an underground bunker. Using his skills learned in the FBI, he managed to escape, and while investigating the lower levels of the base, meets David and Connor who were also captured. The three look around the labs, and find evidence that the military had (unsuccessfully) been using David's blood samples in plants to try and grow a cure. While exploring, they are caught by General Robertson and his men, accompanied by Johnathan, who has captured the Unknown Soldier. The two talk, and David and Connor agree to join the military in their fight against the Combine in Big City. For some reason, Luke does not go along with them, and is not seen again in the series. Personality Luke is apparently an alcoholic, as he is seen in Episode 2 of Season 5 drinking himself to sleep when he should have been on watch. He seems to have a dry sense of humor, such as when he remarks, "Let's see what's behind door number 1!" exploring the military base, or "Well no, there's me." when David says he thought there were no remaining FBI members. He doesn't let the consequences of his actions get in the way of his sleuthing, and he is a very inquisitive person. This is evidenced when he explores restricted areas of Black Mesa Sigma without authorization, breaks out of his military cell in the bunker to investigate the base, or leaves David's group to go out and explore without so much as a note to leave behind. This behavior of his seems to get him in trouble, as each of these scenarios ended badly for him. Relationship With Others * David Hawkings David Hawkings seems to be the first real friend that Luke makes at Black Mesa Sigma. They very quickly become acquaintances of each other, despite only just recently meeting, and the circumstances of said meeting. He clearly trusts David, as very soon after he meets him he agrees to go with him on a highly illegal and dangerous exploration of the top-secret lower levels of the base. The two fight alongside each other until Luke goes off exploring, and once they meet up again they seem happy to see each other. * Connor Ashman Luke's interactions with Connor were pretty limited. He only initially met Connor for a single episode, this being Episode 2 of Season 5, and they didn't interact much. Afterwards, Connor leaves the group, and when he returns, Luke had already been captured by the military. The two don't meet again until the end of Episode 8, and this was a very brief interaction as well. It seems Connor didn't remember who Luke was, as Connor didn't recall Luke's name when they reunited. * Carson Despite Luke fighting alongside Carson in the caves, he didn't seem to know Carson well, as he remarks about him "that Asian rebel guy?". Other than that, they seemed to be friends for the brief time prior to their separation, fighting alongside each other through the Antlion nests. Carson clearly wanted to help Luke, as he rescues him and the rest of his group in the beginning of Episode 2 from the beach. Sources Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Characters